


The Sky Turns Blue

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Logan is a Poet, M/M, Multi, Music, Niche Anniversaries, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Roman has a really bad start to his day- that may attribute to why he doesn't remember what day it is.A LAMP oneshot!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	The Sky Turns Blue

Roman was having an absolutely shitty day. He'd nearly been late to work, which meant he'd nearly forgotten the lunch Logan had put together for him. Then, he'd been snapped at for no reason by the stage workers because Avery had hid his goddamn props and slowed down rehearsal by thirty minutes! Then Avery had trapped him in the bathroom stall, which caused him to be ten minutes late back from the first break, which put Avery onstage in his place. Then the director had chewed him out for returning to rehearsal late in front of  _ everybody _ !

Roman was wishing he'd never quit his job at the restaurant just to return to the theater. Then he sat down for lunch and opened the little bag Logan had packed for him. He slid the food onto the table in front of him, and paused as he spotted a neat folded up index card on top.

> _ The sun is shining, _
> 
> _ My beloved, just for you. _
> 
> _ You dazzle the eye. _

> _ Your smile is blinding, _
> 
> _ The light, it pales, beside you. _
> 
> _ I wish you the best. _

Roman melted on the spot, squealing the whole time. God, leave it to Logan to be the best boyfriend from a distance when he can't even fucking kiss him silly.

Roman made a mental note to do so immediately upon his arrival back at the apartment. Or rather, whenever Logan returned home.

The rest of the rehearsal went poorly as well, but at least he had Logan's haikus floating about in his head, keeping him absolutely giddy with the words. He couldn't stop smiling- which in turn reminded him of the haikus.  _ Your smile is blinding _ indeed.

When he returned home, he was practically floating on his toes, spinning in a circle as he crossed the threshold. "I'm home! Which of my lovely boyfriends is here?"

He heard Patton giggle in the kitchen and let out a delighted exclamation. A perfect pitch B note. "Patton, my dearest, did you know what Logan wrote me!?"

Patton grinned at him, even more beautiful than Roman's, he was sure. "You're in a wonderful mood, I bet it was beautiful."

"Ah, but 'twas a lovely pair of haikus that he penned for me! He called me dazzling, and said the sun shines for me! He said the light pales beside my blinding smile!" Roman cried out, leaning backward over the counter and draping and arm over his forehead dramatically.

"Oh, that sounds just like Logan," Patton said. "He wrote me something similar a few days ago, he compared my eyes to the ocean."

"They're  _ beautiful _ oceans," Roman proclaimed, and Patton let out another giggle. "They make up for the absolute shit pile my day has been."

"Oh no, what happened?" Patton asked, frowning.

"Avery happened! You know all about his jealousy of me winning the lead, remember?" Roman pouted.

"Oh yeah! Well that's too bad that he spoiled your day. I was almost done making some cookies, but if you're too upset-"

"Too upset for cookies!? Patton, that's not like you to suggest at all!" Roman gasped, placing his hands on his heart. Patton grinned.

"Well, go get Virgil out of his room. Logan will be home any minute and we can all share the cookies, okay?" Patton offered. Roman grinned.

"Will do, Patty-cake!" Roman assured, and he hurried through the apartment. There were two bedrooms, and all four of them usually piled into Roman and Patton's room to sleep. However, Virgil and Logan sometimes liked to have their alone time more than the other half of their relationship, so they tended to return to the empty bedroom rather frequently.

Their room had the two separate beds apart, rather than squished together like Roman and Patton's beds. When Virgil went into his room, it usually meant he was working through a problem, or working on a project.

Virgil was seated on his side of the room, underneath his purple fairy lights, with his keyboard on his lap and his headphones over his ears, plugged into the board. Ah, a secret project then.

"Hey, Dark and Stormy, whatcha playin'?" Roman asked.

Virgil glanced up and pulled off his headphones. "Just making sure it sounds good. I'll play it for you guys when Logan gets here."

Roman let out an amused breath through his nose. "Is today something special I forgot about?"

"Maybe," Virgil said evasively. Roman blinked, as his third boyfriend walked past him towards the living room.

"What do you mean maybe? Is it a birthday!?" Roman cried out. He held up his right hand. "January, November, December… no, no birthdays. Virgil, what's going on? What's today!?"

"Not telling!" Virgil teased. Roman dashed after him, but before he could demand an answer, the front door opened and Logan came inside.

"Logan!" Roman cried. "Oh, your poems made my day! I was having a rough time before I read them."

"Lovely to hear," Logan chuckled, as he hung his bag on the hooks by the door. "Happy anniversary, Love."

Roman blinked. "Anniversary?"

Patton poked his head through the counter top window. "It's the fifth anniversary of the day you confessed your crush on Virgil and I to Logan!"

Roman's cheeks  _ burned _ . "You guys kept  _ track _ of that, I- I didn't even remember! Our actual polycule anniversary isn't until Valentine's Day!"

"I made cookies!" Patton piped up, showing off a tray of heart shaped chocolate chip m&m cookies. Roman's heart felt full to bursting.

"And, uh, it's not as impressive as Logan's way with words, or Patton's talent with sweets, but. I made a more uplifting version of the song I played the day we met," Virgil explained, as he set his keyboard onto it's stand in the living room.

Roman's eyes watered. "You rewrote a cheerful version of  _ Lost Love in Blue _ ?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking I'll call it  _ Lost and Found in Rose _ ," Virgil explained. His cheeks turned red, and Roman immediately sat on the couch.

"Oh, I have to hear it!" Roman proclaimed. Logan and Patton sat on either side of him, and Patton placed a plate of heart shaped cookies on the coffee table in front of them. As Virgil's fingers danced over the keys, Roman let himself bask in the bond between he and his boyfriends.

And years and years ago, the same song in a minor key was played in an empty high school choir room.

"Hey! Are you okay? That song is really sad!" A young teenager called, and the boy at the piano froze. "My name is Roman, who're you?"

"...Virgil."

"Well, what's this song?" Roman asked.

"I wrote it. It's called  _ Lost Love in Blue _ ," Virgil explained. "It's about my dad."

"Well, that's sad. Come meet my friends Patton and Logan! Talking to them is gonna be way better than spending lunch playing sad songs!" Roman offered with a grin. Virgil only hesitated a second. Bit he nodded and grabbed Roman's hand. The two of them went hand in hand to a lovely future they couldn't even imagine.


End file.
